


We Love You Hyung

by Lovetwohyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetwohyun/pseuds/Lovetwohyun
Summary: It was a rest day Aron decided to spend alone on his bed, well until MinHyun and JR come and joined in





	We Love You Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Some contents weren't real (of course it's fanfiction) and was written to fit the situation, and I'm assuming Noah and Kotsoonie is playing nicely in their room XD

Today is one of the rest day Aron achieved after they ended their promotion successfully as 5 members. He wakes up at 1pm that day as he went to sleep really late the night before, playing a new game he just downloaded. Waking up being well rested, he lazes around on his bed scrolling his SNS to enjoy the day.

As all of NUEST members moved out from the dorm prior to the recent promotion, they either stay at home on resting day or other members will randomly appear at the other member's house to hang out together. As no one contacted him, he assumes that he'll be resting alone today. Not like he's complaining but he does miss staying with all 5 members together for a movie night or when they're too bored and started playing random games together. Their dynamic together naturally gave the happiness and healing he always need after a tiring schedule. 

Still comfortably lying under his blanket, he hears a soft rustling and beep sounds from outside of the room signaling that someone is unlocking the main door, and he immediately knows that it's one of his members. All members always go to each other's house and it's natural that everyone knows each others door password, to save them from the hassle of unlocking the door whenever they come. Expecting the member to come in, he stays in his bed as its too comfortable for him to move and welcome the newcomer. 

He heard Minhyun's voice from outside looking for him and he immediately answered from his room, calling him to come into the room. Minhyun opened the master bedroom's door with a sweet smile on his face "Hyung! Wake up we missed you!!"  
Minhyun's smile on his fair handsome face is always a perfect view to see the first thing in the morning (well, afternoon for that moment). Smiling back, he answers "Morning Minhyun-a.. You came with someone?" and continues being comfortable on his king-sized bed on his side while scrolling on his phone. Seeing Aron's respond, a mischievous smile came out from Minhyun's face.

Suddenly Aron felt the bed moves from the other side and a pair of hand circled around his body from the back, and Minhyun said "Jonghyun will come up in a while" in the low voice directly into his ear that gave him a shiver down to his spine. 

Minhyun always know how to tease him and Minhyun loves to do skinship whenever he can that it doesn't surprise Aron anymore. But Aron is always weak to that low voice, and he wished MinHyun didnt know how it gives this special butterflies feelings that make his heart race and the current skinship position isn't helping him at all, as blushes creep up on his face. He can only hope that Minhyun didn't see his burning face from the back, because this is supposed to be one of the normal day they have, lazing around together cuddled on the bed as a close hyung and dongsaeng they are.

Aron is always aware of his feelings for Minhyun since debut, and he knows it's love on the first sight. He consistently tries his best to act normal, he wish today he'll survive another day on hiding how Minhyun's touch make him feel the most precious, how MinHyun's voice make him weak and how Minhyun's eyes make him feel loved. 

He loves all of his members equally, all members are equally precious to him, if any of the members were hurt, it'll always hurt his heart equally, when the members smile and laugh, it always give him all of the happiness in the world, and if any of his members cried, he'll have this protective hyung mode on and do everything to protects them.

However, somehow Minhyun always managed to make his heart race faster when Minhyun teased, and Minhyun's sweet talk always make him felt especially appreciated. As MinHyun is naturally sweet and nice to everyone, he always pushed away those feelings and reacts to all those gestures playfully. Expecting that his feeling is one sided, he always ignores his crush as he didn't want to ruin their precious brotherhood. 

Knowing their current position is bad for his heart, Aron laughs casually and moves trying to release himself from the embrace while saying "you guys come together? OK OK I'll wake up. Have you eat?"  
However Minhyun's hold only tighten around his torso "Yes and no no hyung let me sleep, I'm tired. We've just finished an early morning schedule and we both missed you hyung".  
Minhyun's grip is too strong that he can't move much, and after knowing how tired Minhyun is now, Aron relaxes and let MinHyun stays, tried to compose himself and looking back to his phone "Fine lets stay just for a while"

"Hyung!! I'm here!"  
JR appeared in front of his bedroom door with his cheerful smile wearing his favorite black hoodie, only to find Minhyun and Aron cuddling together on the bed. Jonghyun immediately comes closer to the bed and whines "Aaa I want to join as well, you always show your love to Minhyun and Ren only, Hyung"  
Of course Aron cant ignore this cute puppy-like leader especially when he's generally weak for puppies, and it make him sad when he sees JR's little jealousy that's rarely shown. He feels guilty knowing he did limits his skinship with JR that makes this special leader sad. 

Aron is aware that he didn't always show his love for JR properly, and of course it wasn't because he likes JR lesser compared to MinHyun or Ren. On the other hand, skinship with JR will only make him more deeply in love especially when JR did his super cute aegyo for Aron. Sometimes he felt special thinking that JR always do extra aegyo for him, and Aron loved it too much for his own good. However Aron's conscience is telling him that it's natural as he's is the only hyung in the group and JR is naturally cute, thus he ignores his feelings and avoided too much skinship with JR.

Knowing how Jonghyun is always whiny when he's tired and that he's also back from an early morning schedule with Minyun, Aron decided to give in to this two beloved members for now so they will get their well-deserved rest. Minhyun immediately scoots to the middle of the bed while pulling Aron in his embrace to leave a space on Aron's other side for Jonghyun. With a brighter smile, Jonghyun immediately joined MinHyun and Aron under the blanket and get comfortable hugging Aron's torso from the other side. 

Now with him being sandwiched in the middle, he hugs his two precious members over their shoulder and taps on both of them trying to help them getting a short nap and said "ok sleep".  
"Hyung what were you doing just now?" MinHyun asked.  
"Nothing much, just scrolling my account after bath and a brunch" Aron answered.  
"Have you guys eat?" Aron asked  
"Hmm yes we ate the food they provided after the recording" Jonghyun replies. 

This was supposed to be an innocent conversation of them catching up on each other's update from when they last meet, except that MinHyun decided to move his hand to lightly touch Aron's abdomen and goes up to the chest, that give this weird sensation to his body. With his current position, he can't avoid or stop MinHyun from the touch as both of his hands is on JR and Minhyun's shoulder.  
"Ya ya MinHyun-a stop it tickles" and he squirmed to the touch and closed his eyes thight laughing.  
"Hyung look here" Aron heard MinHyun from his right side, again in that low voice indicating that MinHyun is being serious instead of his teasing usual side.

It was a mistake when he opens his eyes and looks at the source of the voice, that he meets the eyes full of love without any hint of teasing smile. It gave him another shiver that he's sure he's blushing and his heart is jumping out of his ribcage. As his last resort, he tried to brush off the invisible tension with a laugh he always do and mischievously said "Minhyun-a don't look at me like that I might fall in love"

"Hyung, we've been holding this for too long and we can't wait anymore.. We're here to tell you something.. " Minhyun's voice sounds soo vulnerable and fragile while saying that, and it makes him wonder what would this leads to, thus he remains silent and pays attention to Minhyun  
"I love you, Hyung" Minhyun confess with an unsure and worried expression, but he can see the determination and love in Minhyun's eyes.  
"Hyung" JR's voice on the other side after that catches his attention as well  
"Me too, I love you hyung, we both love you, it's not the brotherly love, we both hold you most precious to our heart, we want to stay together for long long time, and we want to grow old together, not as a brother, but as lovers"  
Aron was speechless with the sudden confession from JR and Minhyun. He opens his mouth but not knowing how to process the newly received confession, and closed back his mouth confused. 

He should be the happiest person alive, he knows he loved MinHyun for the longest time, at the same time he knows that JR is the most precious and special for him. But does loving two man at the same times work? Is that even possible? Or is he's supposed to choose one of them? When he's very sure it's impossible, he's been trying to choose but both has their own special places in his heart. 

"it's OK hyung, we'll give you time to reply, take you time. We'll leave for the moment. It's OK whatever you reply is, we'll accept and respect them" MinHyun said and Aron felt both pairs of arm loosen slowly from his side  
"No no no no no wait wait wait give me one moment" Aron knows he's stuttering but nope he's not letting them go, not now before he answers them properly, he tightens his hold on both shoulders.

He turns to look at both pairs of eyes to look for the sincerity to confirms, and he gets to see the loves he always see before and he's convinced that he didn't misunderstood those.  
"Am I getting a confession from both of you now? Are you guys telling me to choose between both of you? You're telling me to reject either one of you? Because I can't do those at all. How can I- " Aron know he's rambling to himself and he sounds desperate but he really doesn't want to choose between the two man he loves the most.

"No hyung no, we both love you and we wish you would love both of us back if you do. It's your choice and we don't mind sharing, we'll just fight for your attention like we always do" MinHyun said with a hint of mischievous smile at the end, knowing Aron has indirectly accepted both of them. 

"I.... I love you MinHyun, too much that this heart is going to explode everytime you look at me like that, when you touch me like this, and when you smile just for me" Aron is very sure he's blushing when MinHyun is giving his sweetest madly-in-love smile and he continues while turning to JR  
"And I love you the most Jonghyun, you're a precious person that hold a special place in my heart, I just know that having you by my side always give me all of love and confidence I need, thank you for all of the loves you showered.. From now on I will show you more" and seeing JR's smile full of happiness, he slowly placed a kissed JR on lips

"Hyung! What about me!" MinHyun whined after seeing their affection and MinHyun places multiple light kisses on Aron's neck. His hands starts moving back over Aron's torso and Aron felt that weird feelings again.  
"Wait wait wait are we doing it now?" Again, Aron can't avoid the touches as his hands is trapped in between Minhyun and JR's shoulder and their body is tightly pressed on both of his side. 

"Hyung, we finally know that our loves are mutual and we're on bed now" MinHyun replied stating the most obvious with his flirty smile and his hand not stopping. At the same time Aron felt JR's hand starts sneaking into his shirts. Knowing he won't win against JR and Minhyun, he just tighten his embrace on both of shoulder, and saw both of them smile excitedly...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a descriptive author, this is just me writing out what've been in my mind with all of overloading JMinRon moments we're getting. My first time ever writing, hope it's understandable and please comment for any room of improvement :D thanks for reading 😉
> 
> -grammatical error everywhere sigh.. Mian 😅


End file.
